


Yes.

by shumsunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsunshine/pseuds/shumsunshine
Summary: Prompt : When Alec find Magnus in Edom, he ran to him and hug him whispering that he loves him and after a silence he whispers with his soft voice "marry me" & Magnus looks up and Alec starts rambling and tells he doesn't have the ring on him and he's sorry but Magnus cuts him off by kissing him and whispering "yes".





	Yes.

Alec disarmed his bow after shooting at a flying demon, and wiped the ichor on his right cheek before nodding at Izzy and running into the high castle, in the middle of the red sand. He pushed the door and started to look for Magnus by taking the main stairs, hopefully leading him to the main room. Izzy located a huge amount of magic in that place which could mean that Asmodeus finally gave Magnus his magic back. Alec jumped the last stair and armed his bow just in case Asmodeus would appear of nowhere. If Alec would only catch a glimpse of him, an arrow would be shoot in his forehead in the same second. 

The dark-haired man shook his head, left and right, trying to find his love but he couldn’t find anything. He kept walking, and walking until he found a room, with the door closed. He breathed in and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw something – or more like someone – sitting against the wall and playing silently with blue flames. 

“Magnus?”

Alec froze when the person looked up and, after a long time, he saw Magnus again. Slowly, Magnus stood up, the flames disappearing slowly and after he realized what was really happening, Alec started running, dropping his bow and arrow to the ground and he took Magnus in his arms and slightly lifted him off the ground before hugging him even tighter. 

“By the Angel, I love you. I missed you. So much.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ neck who had his arms tightening their grip around Alec’s middle.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus whispered back, before kissing the side of Alec’s head. “I missed you too, my darling.” 

Alec just stay silent for a while, finally being able to breathe again when Magnus was finally back in his arms, He tightened even more his grip on Magnus before letting a single tear drop on his cheek. He then remembered the little box resting on his desk at the Institute, he sighed and took a step away before looking into Magnus’ beautiful cat eyes. Oh, how much he missed them. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked, resting his hand on Alec’s cheek to caress softly his face.

“Marry me.” 

Magnus froze after hearing this but his thumb kept caressing Alec’s cheek, as if he was scared to lose his contact with the love of his life standing right in front of him.

“I mean, I’m sorry! I don’t have a ring on me, right now. But, hum, it’s at the Institute! I asked mum to give me the Lightwood ring, so, so I could give it to you. And I hope you’re going to accept this or else it’s going to be really awkward but it’s fine, if you know, don’t want to marry me, I get i-”

Magnus cut him off by putting his other hand on Alec’s other cheek and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend with love and passion. Alec instantly kissed him back, slowly resting his hand on Magnus’ waist who step away, licking his lips before whispering.

“Yes.” 

"You mean that?" Alec asked in a soft voice.

"I do." Magnus answered smiling, giving the same answer as he will be giving four months later in a special place.


End file.
